


We Need a Bigger...

by IreneADonovan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Dildos, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, M/M, Tetraplegic Charles, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles, Erik, and SMUT!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	We Need a Bigger...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had this in mind for a while. It was inspired by the following tweet that [flightinflame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame) introduced me to.
> 
>   
>  [Tweet+Comments](https://mobile.twitter.com/laurawritesit/status/1222620251151568909) I may eventually do an a/b/o version that incorporates the pregnancy.
> 
> This also fills my free space for Banned Together Bingo: Disabled People.

Charles looked both rumpled and weary as he entered the kitchen. His jacket was wrinkled, the sleeves shoved nearly to his elbows. His grey-streaked curls were wilted, his bright blue eyes hazy, and he'd been chewing on his lower lip. "Evening, love," he said, voice husky.

"Rough day?" Erik asked. He set down his spatula and crossed to his husband, leaning down for a gentle kiss.

After they separated, Charles smiled softly. "Better now."

Erik kissed him again, then said, "Tell me about it while I finish dinner," he said, then he turned back toward the stove and summoned the spatula to his fingers.

"It wasn't anything new," Charles began, "nothing I haven't heard thousands of times in the past dozen years."

"Doesn't mean you should have to hear it." Sometimes -- okay, all the time -- it pissed Erik off, the casual, ignorant cruelty of so much of the world.

Charles' laugh was sharp. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a damned telepath. The pitying looks are bad enough without the thoughts behind them."

"What happened?" Erik kept his voice level, though the metal spatula quivered in his hand, and he kept a careful watch on his husband, knowing he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"One of my new students, from intro to genetics. She was watching me during the lecture, thinking about how sad it was that I'm trapped in a body that doesn't work, how I'm lucky to have a husband who's stayed with me even though," Charles flushed a little," even though I can't have sex."

Erik raised a brow. "Really? Then who have I been having sex with all this time?"

Charles' laugh was warm this time, and he flashed Erik a grin. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Any time." Erik turned his attention back to the potatoes before they could burn. "Did you do anything to her?"

Silence. So he had.

"I probably shouldn't have," Charles admitted, "but I projected to her, 'You are thinking very loudly about things of which you know nothing. I may be a tetraplegic, but I met my husband _after_ I was paralyzed, and I assure you we are _very_ happy.' And then I sent her an image of our toy drawer."

Their full-almost-to-bursting sex toy drawer. Erik laughed. "Perfect." He used his powers to keep stirring the potatoes while he circled around behind his husband. He looped his arms around Charles' shoulders and murmured in his ear. "How about after dinner we make use of the contents of that drawer?"

Charles leaned back into his embrace. "I'd like nothing more."

They took their time, lingering over dinner and their nightly chess match before retiring to their bedroom. Nor did they hurry through getting ready for bed, kissing lazily as they worked their way through all the little details of preparing Charles for sleep, things they wouldn't want to have to deal with when they were spent and sleepy.

"What were you thinking of?" Erik asked. "I know you're tired. Do you want me to ride you?"

Charles cocked his head, considering. "Not tonight, love. I think I'd rather fuck you with one of the dildoes, if that's good for you."

That was always good for Erik.

Charles smiled, clearly reading either Erik's expression or his mind. "How about you prep yourself while I watch, then I fuck you either with the teal one or the purple one."

"Purple," Erik decided. "Do you want to stay in your chair?"

Charles shook his head. "Not going to make you move me after."

"You know I would. I know it's easier for you."

"Not that much. My leverage is a little better, that's all. As long as it works for you."

"You know it does. So shall we?"

"Let's." Charles maneuvered his chair in close to the bed, and Erik moved to stand in front of him. He bent and stole a kiss, then he slid his hands under Charles' upper thighs as Charles looped his arms around Erik's shoulders. A quick lift and pivot, and Charles was seated on the bed.

Erik raised the head of Charles' side of the bed, then he swung Charles' legs up onto the bed and got him settled. "Good?" he asked as he slid a pillow under Charles' ankles.

"Yeah." Charles beamed at him. "Kiss me again."

So Erik did, slow and deep, burying one hand in Charles' soft salt-and-pepper curls.

 _Love you_ , Charles thought as they separated.

"Love you, too." Erik let his fingers trail over Charles' cheek and along his jaw, then he went over to their dresser and slid open the drawer that housed their sex-toy collection. Or tried to slide it open. They really did need a bigger drawer. Fortunately there were enough bits of metal inside that Erik could tug things around until the drawer actually opened.

He rummaged for a minute, withdrew a bottle of lube and the purple dildo he'd decided on. Like most of the ones in their collection, it had a strap affixed at the base to allow Charles to wield it effectively.

He returned to the bed and handed the dildo to Charles, who caught it between his hands and set it in his lap. He worked his right hand into the strap, then used his left wrist to seat it firmly in place. He looked so damned sexy, reclining naked, all ivory skin and freckles, with that translucent purple dildo resting casually on his thigh.

Charles caught him staring. "What?"

Erik smiled, soft and warm. "Just thinking how beautiful you look."

Charles blushed and smiled.

"And how damned lucky I am you let me into your life. That girl, hell, most of the world, doesn't see how incredible you are. You're funny, fiery, passionate, wickedly smart, and so g-ddamned beautiful I walked into a wall the first time I saw you."

"I still say I'm the lucky one. The 'irascible bastard' persona you present to the world hides a man who's sweet and patient and has a huge heart." Charles' smile grew playful. "Not to mention an absolutely ridiculous cock."

Now it was Erik who blushed, and the appendage in question twitched.

"So how about you get that lovely arse over here and start getting ready?"

Erik chuckled. "My ass is nothing compared to yours." It really wasn't. Charles' ass was a work of art, round and plush.

Charles flushed and his sapphire eyes gleamed hot. "My arse isn't on the menu tonight. Yours is."

"Tomorrow?" Erik asked hopefully.

Charles grinned. "Count on it. Now move."

Instead, Erik dropped to his knees beside the bed and took Charles' cock into his hand. "Patience, grasshopper." Then he bent to take Charles' cock into his mouth.

Charles couldn't feel this, true, but Erik knew he enjoyed the show. So Erik put one on, swallowing Charles down, delighting in the background purr of Charles' telepathy against his mind.

Charles' cock stiffened slowly, a reflex reaction to the stimulation, though he couldn't feel it. Erik continued his show for a bit as Charles' radiated contentment and lust grew. Then he kissed a trail up Charles' torso, ending with a kiss against the small scar at the base of his throat.

Charles shivered as Erik reached territory he could actually feel.

Erik nipped and nibbled along the column of Charles' throat, the length of his stubbled jaw, down onto one strong, supple shoulder. Charles shuddered under Erik's tender, relentless assault, his mind humming his building arousal until Erik could feel him trembling near the brink. Charles' head was thrown back, his irises slender rings of blue around his blown pupils. _My ears_ , he begged silently as he broadcast his raw need. _Please, g-d, just touch my ears._

 _In due time,_ Erik replied even as he traced the curve of one ear with a fingertip.

Charles keened softly, closed his eyes.

Erik nuzzled his other ear, then he drew the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it with steadily increasing vigor.

Charles' breaths were ragged gulps.

Erik nipped hard at the little nub of flesh.

Charles screamed, exultant, then his head slumped back against his pillows, his eyes gone glassy.

Erik grinned as he sat back on his heels. "You're so damned easy."

Charles' eyes were swimming back toward focus. _And you love me that way._

"I do." Erik rose, gave his husband a lingering kiss on his ruby lips, then circled to his own side of the bed. He spread out a disposable bed pad then settled himself on it, his ass facing Charles.

Charles' interest was a palpable thing, a soft hum in Erik's brain as he lubed his index finger and circled his hole. "Get on with it," Charles said, voice rough with desire. He might love a show, but he could also be damned impatient. And bossy.

Erik slid his finger into himself, groaning softly, then moved it in small circles, coaxing his muscles to relax.

Not that it took them all that long to get on board, recognizing the familiar rhythm and what was being asked of them. He continued to add more lube, then added a second finger after a bit, and finally a third as he stroked his cock in counterpoint.

"Ready, love?" Charles asked, knowing Erik's body and his reactions almost as well as Erik himself did.

"Yeah." Erik slid his fingers free, his body protesting the sudden loss, and turned to lube up the dildo Charles held.

He rose to his hands and knees, his lower leg pressed against Charles' thigh. "Come in when you're ready."

He wasn't talking about the dildo. Charles' mind, always a warm presence in the fringes of his own, slid deeper, until their psyches were twined together. It was difficult for Charles to judge the position of the dildo without being able to feel his hands, so he came far enough into Erik's mind to be able to feel what Erik felt. And that union made for some of the best sex Erik had ever experienced.

Charles eased the dildo into Erik's loosened hole, slow but steady, until his curled fingers rested against Erik's ass. "We good?"

It was a rhetorical question. Charles could feel just how good it was.

Charles began driving the dildo into Erik in deep, steady rhythm, just the way Erik liked it. Erik knew he wouldn't last long tonight, and he gave himself over to sensation as Charles tattooed his prostate.

And even as he soared toward orgasm, the feedback loop between him and Charles deepened, expanded. The way Charles felt pleasure, found release, was radically different, yes, but scarcely less intense.

Erik wrapped his hand around his cock, the added friction of callused skin against heated flesh just what he needed to find release. He came hard enough to white out his vision for a minute, then he slumped bonelessly onto the mattress for a longer minute.

When he came back to awareness, he turned his head to gaze up at Charles.

Those sapphire eyes were glassy, and those ruby lips were curved into a goofy smile that Erik knew well, a mirror to his own. Charles slipped his hand free of the dildo's strap, then held his hand out. Erik folded his hand around Charles', saying nothing. They didn't need words. They didn't need anything.

Erik's gaze landed on the purple dildo.

Okay, they didn't need anything except a bigger drawer.


End file.
